


Lightning Strikes

by XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Social Anxiety, Storms, Strangers to Lovers, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX/pseuds/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX
Summary: When a beauty moves in next door, Daring watches him, fantasizes about him, but he knows he'll never be his. He is scarred, a beast. But, when lightning strikes, will his fantasies come true?
Relationships: Daring Charming/Humphrey Dumpty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short and sweet Darphrey story. Enjoy!

The thunder cracked, and lightning flashed as the sky darkened ominously. A downpour was headed Daring's way, but that didn’t bother him. It was the knock at the door that startled him. No one visited him. People avoided him like the plague. Oh, how they stared in horror until he caught them, but then they quickly averted their gazes. Well, fuck them. 

Daring hadn’t always looked this way. There was once a time where his life was perfect. He had the perfect looks. Now, he had scarred flesh on the left side of his face, neck, and down his torso. The fire had turned him into a real life monster, a beast. At least that’s how he felt. Like a mutilated monster sentenced to be alone for the rest of his shitty life. No one to talk to. No one to touch. Just him. Alone. Always alone. 

Daring peered through the peephole, but it was too dark to see until another flash of lightning lit up the most beautiful face. His new next door neighbor. Humphrey. His dick twitched at the sight of him. Daring been drawn to him since the beautiful boy moved in a couple months ago. 

He was like a creeper watching Humphrey through the blinds when the other came home from work. Using binoculars to try to catch a glance of him as he undressed in his bedroom at night. And yeah, Daring jacked himself off while watching him. 

Maybe it was sick, perverted, but he didn’t care. Didn’t he deserve some sort of enjoyment out of life? In those moments, he forgot what his life had become, what he’d become. In those moments, he felt a little peace. 

Why the hell was Humphrey knocking on his door, he couldn’t fathom. Wasn’t the boy scared? Repulsed? He'd been nice enough to Daring the few times they’d both ended up at their respective mailboxes together. He always said hello, but Daring just knew Humphrey was cringing internally as his gaze met the hideous face in front of him, knew that his neighbor wanted to get away from him as fast as possible. And even though it cut him deep, he couldn’t really blame Humphrey. He didn’t like looking at himself either and avoided mirrors as much as possible. Daring once remembered long ago how he loved looking at his once handsome face. In fact, he'd always kept one on him at all times.

He considered not answering, even though it was obvious he was home. One, he rarely left the house. Two, his car was in the driveway. Curiousity getting the better of him, Daring stood sideways, his unburned side toward Humphrey as he opened the door. 

The boy stood there shivering, his eyes wild as he hugged himself and cringed as the lightning cracked. Getting a close-up of his figure, Daring never realized how small he was. Or how he had four tiny freckles on his pale skin. Also, now he could finally get a sincere look of Humphrey's eyes. Hazel. He thought they were light green, but he was wrong.

“Yeah?” Daring asked after his long train of thoughts, not knowing what else to say, slightly embarrassed for staring at him. 

“I-uh.” Humphrey yelped and practically jumped out of his skin when lightning streaked across the sky again. He stepped right up to the door, crowding him. He was so close that Daring could smell the fresh fruity scent of soap on his skin and a similar scent from his silky blonde hair. His dick twitched again. “C-can I come in?” 

Daring eyed him. What the fuck kind of game was Humphrey playing? Did someone put him up to this? Was it some kind of joke—fuck with the monster? 

“For what?” he asked, his voice harsh. 

Another brilliant flash of light sent Humphrey crashing into him. He pressed against Daring, his head bowed and resting against the larger man's muscular chest as he shook uncontrollably. His entire body heated up despite the coldness currently in the chilly air, and every inch of his skin started breaking into goosebumps. It was the first time he’d been touched by a man in years, and Daring almost dropped to his knees and begged Humphrey to touch him more. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, still against his broad chest. “Please.” 

He didn’t know what the fuck was going on, but that desperate “please” broke through him, and Daring stepped back and let the door close behind Humphrey. 

The wet boy squeezed his hazel eyes shut and took a deep breath before opening them again. “Thank you. I haven’t met any of the other neighbors yet, and you seemed nice. I don’t mean to be a freak. I’m terrified of lightning. I was losing it at home by myself. I know this is an imposition, but if you’re not busy, could I stay here until the storm passes? I’ll do anything to pay you back. Wash your car, cook you dinner, pay you. Whatever you need.” 

Daring was having trouble processing that the object of his creepy obsession was standing in his living room telling him he needed his help and he’d do anything. _Anything._ The word floated through his brain, and even though he was pretty sure getting his cock sucked was not on the list of anything, he couldn’t stop the images of that scenario playing out in his mind. 

“It’s just a storm,” he said with a casualness he didn’t feel. 

“I know.” Humphrey blushed and looked down at the floor. “I just can’t tolerate lightning, even when I’m indoors, ever since I got struck by it two years ago. Having someone around helps. Hence me barging in.” He wrung his hands together. “But if you want me to go—” 

“No,” Daring practically shouted. Now that he knew it was no joke, no game, that the frightened boy was there talking to him like he was a person, not a monster, not cringing in his presence—not outwardly anyway—he absolutely did not want him to leave. “I mean, I’m not busy. Wanna sit?” 

Humphrey breathed a sigh of relief, his chest heaving in the process, and grasped Daring's hand. “Thank you.” 

That innocent touch alone shot heat up his arm and throughout his entire body, and he barely held back a groan. 

When they sat on the couch, he made sure to sit to the left of Humphrey. It was stupid, he’d already seen him and the scars, but it made Daring more comfortable. If it was even possible for him to be comfortable in this situation, that is. 

Humphrey glanced around his living room, his gaze stopping at the ton of free weights resting in the corner. 

“Wow,” he said, his voice a little shaky. “Now I know why you’re in such great shape.” 

Humphrey turned and smiled at Daring, but he didn’t know what to say to the compliment even though it made his chest puff in pride. 

They sat there, an awkward silence hanging between them, until Daring finally blurted out, “Did it hurt?” 

Humphrey looked at him oddly for a second before understanding dawned in his eyes. “It was awful. I don’t recommend getting struck by lightning. It left me with a huge scar—I mean—sorry.” 

His face turned bright red, and Humphrey looked away. 

“It’s fine,” Daring said. “It’s not like I don’t know I’m scarred.” 

“I didn’t mean to be insensitive.” 

He shrugged it off. “Show me.” 

“Show you?” 

“Your scar.” He really wanted to see it. He didn’t know why, but he had to see it. Even though he thought it a travesty that Humphrey's gorgeous body was marred. 

He shifted awkwardly. “I don’t know.” 

“You’ve seen mine.” 

Humphrey nodded, stood, and stepped in front of him. Daring turned his head slightly on instinct, his damaged side. 

“Don’t,” Humphrey said. “You don’t have to do that with me.” 

He lifted his shirt to just under his pink nipples, the flat expanse of his stomach making Daring drool. “Holy shit.” The scar covered the right half of his stomach and ran even farther up, but it was blocked by Humphrey's shirt. It was amazing. Long, sweeping tendrils branched out. It almost looked feathery. Calling it a scar was an insult. 

“Beautiful,” Daring said, and without thinking about what he was doing, he reached out to trace it with his fingertips. 

Humphrey gasped as those long fingers met his warm skin, but he didn’t jerk away. Daring knew it was inappropriate, but damn it, he couldn't stop himself. And, if the other man didn’t stop him, he’d probably end up coming in his pants. 

The last human contact he’d had was with the woman who’d done his tattoos. He’d stupidly hoped that the tattoos might distract from his scars. Unfortunately, they did not. 

He peered up at Humphrey. When looking at his pink lips, which were slightly parted, Daring wanted to think he saw desire in his hazel eyes, but knew it wasn’t possible. Not for him, at least. 

Thunder boomed and lightning cracked again. The rain poured down now, beating loudly at the windows. His blinds were closed, but the next flash of lightning was still visible. Humphrey practically dove onto his lap and hid his pale face against Daring's neck. 

His already hard dick jerked at the contact of Humphrey's ass. Goddamn, didn’t he know what he was doing to Daring? Could he feel the muscular man's erection, or was he too scared to notice? 

“I’m sorry.” Humphrey breathed against Daring's neck, the action sending a wave of heat through him. “This is so embarrassing. You must think I’m a freak.” 

A freak? No. A fucking goddess was what he was. Not knowing what to say, Daring wrapped his arms around him. It felt so fucking good, the contact, the heat, the humanness. It almost made him forget. Almost. 

Without his consent, Daring jerked again, pressing his erection hard against Humphrey's ass, the friction sending a jolt through him. 

When he heard the smaller's breath become hitched, and when Humphrey pulled back, he knew he’d fucked up. The other man would probably slap him and run out screaming. But for some reason, he didn’t. Humphrey's stare burned through him, and even though Daring was too ashamed to meet his gaze, he felt as if he had to say something. 

“I, uh, didn’t mean to...” What was he supposed to say? Sorry for poking you with my dick? “No one has, uh... ya know, since the accident.” 

“That’s a shame,” he said. 

Daring gasped when Humphrey traced the scarred side of his face, and he instinctively jerked away. 

“You touched mine,” Humphrey whispered. 

When Daring finally met his gaze, he scrutinized Humphrey, looking for a sign that this was not a sick joke, but the beautiful boy kissed him. His lips met the taller one's in a soft but electrifying kiss. A groan of need, desire, desperation escaped him, and Daring's hips jerked again. 

“I want to touch you, taste you, fuck you. So bad. Since the first time I saw you.” He blurted the words against Humphrey's mouth, and hoped he wasn’t disgusted. 

He smiled back, surprisingly. “I thought you had beautiful eyes the first time I saw you. I wanted to say so, but you seemed in a hurry. If you ask me, they look like a brewing storm. Almost like the one outside now. Unlike the storm, though, they don't scare me.” His tongue snaked between Daring's lips as he kissed him again. 

Humphrey wanted him. It made no sense. Daring couldn’t believe it, but Humphrey wanted him. Need like he’d never felt before overtook him. Daring pushed him back on the couch trapping him beneath his own heavy weight, fearing Humphrey might change his mind. 

He kissed his pale neck, and in return, Humphrey moaned and pressed against him, but it wasn’t enough. Daring needed more contact. He practically tore Humphrey's shirt over his head. He gasped, but it wasn’t fear Daring saw in his eyes, only desire. 

His nipples were small and perky and begged to be touched, sucked. He obeyed their call as Humphrey's body writhed beneath him. 

Daring's dick and balls ached with the need to be inside him. His mouth, his ass, all of it. He backed off to strip Humphrey of his pants. No underwear. He was truly killing him. 

When Humphrey tried to tug Daring's shirt up, he grabbed both of his small wrists and shook his head. His face was bad enough, he didn’t need him to see the scars down his torso too. 

“I’m not afraid of scars,” Humphrey said as he pulled his wrists away from the tight grasp. 

Daring closed his eyes as Humphrey sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. Would this be it? The moment he shuddered in disgust? 

“You’re gorgeous,” Humphrey said as he traced his fingers down Daring's scarred side. “And your tattoos are fascinating.” 

That was it. He stood and quickly shucked out of his pants. His dick stood straight up and throbbed at the possibilities before him. 

There were so many things he wanted to do. So many things he hadn’t done in years. And he wanted to do all of them to and with Humphrey. Before Daring could decide where to start, the needy boy made the decision for him. Daring's knees almost buckled as Humphrey took his huge cock into his warm, wet mouth. 

Seconds later, lightning flashed again, and he sucked Daring vigorously as if his dick was a protective force keeping the lightning at bay. And oh damn, blinding heat speared from his balls through his shaft. Sensation racked Daring's body, the world blanked out on him, and he spurted his explosive release into the hot mouth sucking him off. 

“Shit,” he said, shaming himself in embarrassment at his quick release without warning Humphrey. 

“It’s okay.” Humphrey flinched when the lightning flashed again. “Please distract me.” 

Daring's mouth watered as he watched him lay back and spread his legs. The tip of Humphrey's cock glistened with his arousal, beckoning the muscular man. Daring still couldn’t believe this was happening. Even if the boy looking at him was only using him as a distraction, it was better than nothing at all. 

He sank to his knees and placed Humphrey's legs over his shoulders. It’d been so long since he’d licked a cock, Daring hoped he didn't disappoint him. Humphrey deserved as much as he gave and better. 

He gasped when Daring's tongue touched the tip, tentatively at first. Encouraged when Humphrey fisted his hair and tugged, the strong man lapped at him eagerly, confidently. He was the sweetest thing Daring tasted in years, possibly ever. 

“Oh God,” Humphrey said breathlessly as he watched Daring put the pre-cum slickened tip into his mouth and sucked. “Yes, that. More.” 

He obeyed, thrilled from the enthusiasm. 

His cock hardened as Humphrey's hips bucked and his breathing sped up. 

“Fuck me, please,” he begged. Begged Daring. They were the most incredible words he’d ever heard, and he damn sure wasn’t going to argue. 

He pounced on Humphrey with no grace, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was fucking the object of his obsession. Humphrey cried out when Daring slammed into him. Or maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was himself. He didn’t know. All he knew was that he was in heaven. Humphrey's ass was heaven. This moment was heaven. 

He’d imagined it all those times he jerked off to Humphrey's image, and now that Daring was inside him, he knew his imagination had been no match for the actual thing. 

Daring slammed into him with frantic desperation, and Humphrey met the intensity of each thrust. 

When his mouth opened and a strangled cry of pleasure burst from his pretty lips, Humphrey's body bucked wildly. The spasming of his ass and the look of pure ecstasy on his beautiful face sent Daring over the edge. He slammed into Humphrey one last time and unleashed himself inside his warm depths. 

Daring tried not to crush him as his heavy body went limp. Their breaths came in heaving pants, hearts pounding against each other. In that moment, he knew peace. 

Neither of them spoke for long moments, and Daring wondered what he should do now. Get up and get him a towel? Offer him a drink? Fuck him again? 

“It seems the storm is passing,” Humphrey whispered. 

The dread, that Daring would never have this again, overwhelmed him. The insane urge to tie Humphrey up and keep him passed through his mind. 

He could only choke out a “yep.” 

Humphrey ran his fingers through Daring's wavy hair and cupped his cheek. “I think there’s supposed to be another one tomorrow.” 

Was he suggesting what Daring hoped Humphrey was suggesting? As he got up the courage to look into those hazel eyes again, the desire was still there, and Humphrey brushed a brief kiss against his lips. 

Daring finally worked up the courage to ask, “Will you need another distraction?” 

Humphrey nodded. “My place? I’ll make you dinner before the lightning strikes.”


End file.
